With the progress and development in human electronics technology, mobile phones have become one of the indispensable types of terminal apparatus for wireless communication for communication among people at any place and time. China is an example. When the China Mobile Network was initially set up in 1987, mobile phones already changed the method of communication among people; ten years ago, China only had a total of 10 million mobile users, and many urban and township residents still mainly relied on the fixed phones of China Telecom for communication; after 2001, China's economy developed rapidly and the number of mobile phone users increased sharply. According to data from the Ministry of Information Industry of China, by early 2007, China already had 487.4 million cell phone users and the number is still developing and growing in leaps and bounds.
Nowadays, there are many cell phones with a variety of styles and functions, ranging from the flat panel and flip over phones of the early days to the current sliding phones. Regardless of which style of cell phone is used, most of the microphones are retained on the exposed surface of the cell phone at least in the form of a small hole, thus affecting the overall aesthetic look of the cell phone.
As shown in FIG. 1, the microphone of the existing technology is located near panel A of the cell phone and is very prone to be blocked by the user's face, thus causing the sound heard by the other party to become lower; when the microphone is located close to B, it is prone to impact by an air stream caused by speaking, generating a whistling sound and the small hole is also likely blocked by a finger of someone with a large hand, thus causing the sound heard by the other party to become weaker. A cell phone with a microphone designed at a location such as the foregoing is not easy to use.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1, when microphone is located near C, for the cell phone manufacturer, in order to seek an ultra thin design or for health reasons (here, this refers to the impact brought about by electromagnetic waves too close to brain cells), the manufacturer more often than not installs the antenna inside or close to the microphone at the bottom of the cell phone, instead of placing it on the top of the cell phone, as is the customary practice. Thus, the microphone may affect the performance of the antenna when it is working.
Thus, the existing technology still needs to be improved and developed.